


Nightmares

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Fluff and Angst, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to use his new demonic abilities to do some good when a now human Castiel is haunted by nightmares...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Dean was in the bunker’s library when he first noticed it… He’d been trying to pass the time that his brother and best friend needed to catch up on some sleep, when suddenly he heard soft, panicked whimpers in the distance. His hearing was impeccable ever since he had become a demon, and if he concentrated, he was able to hear _everything_ that was going on inside the bunker, and even far beyond.

In the beginning Dean’s sensitive senses had annoyed him to no end, but he had slowly learned to control all of his new abilities, as well as the raging bloodlust that had threatened to consume him at first. It had taken him months, and a lot of help from Sam and Castiel, but he was finally somewhat back to his old self again. As far as that were possible for this version of him that was still far from human. 

There it was again, that distressed sound, but this time it was accompanied by a few muffled words. _“No… Please no… Dean, no…”_

Dean frowned as he put down his book and got up from the table, following the sound. He walked down the hallway, and when he got closer to the source, he realized that the anxious noises were coming from Cas’ bedroom. He quietly opened the door, only to find that Castiel was still asleep. Asleep, but restless. He was tossing and turning, his eyelids fluttering. Cas’ hands were balled into fists as they held on to the sheets.

Dean knew that the former angel occasionally had trouble sleeping, but even now that he seemed to be fast asleep for once, he was still plagued by nightmares. Dean felt a surge of sadness. Oh, how the tables had turned. Now his friend was the one who needed sleep, and who had to deal with human problems like nightmares.

Without thinking it through, Dean sat down on the edge of Cas’ bed. Castiel’s hair was sticking up in all directions, and the expression on his face was almost pained, even in his sleep.

“So… sorry… Dean… I failed… you.”

The words went straight to Dean’s cold, undead heart. _That_ was what Cas worried about? That was what kept the ex-angel from a peaceful sleep? Dean usually had to dig deep to find his human emotions, but right now he didn’t even have to try. There was a knot in his stomach, and a heavy feeling in his chest.

“No buddy, you _never_ failed me…” Dean whispered back, even though he knew that Cas couldn’t hear him.

Cas mumbled something, then suddenly rolled over again, this time closer to the side of the bed where Dean was sitting. Another small distraught whimper fell from Castiel’s chapped lips, and Dean wanted to _stop_ it. He wanted his friend to sleep in peace, because if anyone deserved some peace every now and then, it was Cas…

Out of nowhere, an idea crept into Dean’s mind. Now that he had all of these weird powers anyway, maybe he could use one to his _advantage_.

“So… sorry…. Dean… Didn’t want to… lose you.” Cas was babbling in his sleep again, and this time he sounded close to tears.

Dean took a deep breath, then gently touched the palm of his hand to Castiel’s forehead. Mind-control; Dean only knew some of the basics that Crowley had taught him months ago, but he hoped that it would be enough. When Dean closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel himself slowly slipping away, away to another reality. Castiel’s reality.

The moment Dean opened his eyes again, he knew he had succeeded. His surroundings had changed, and his body felt lighter, almost as if detached from his mind. To Dean’s surprise they were still in the bunker, but it was _Dean’s_ room, not Castiel’s. Dean felt a twist in his gut when he found out what was going on in this room. There on the bed, was Dean’s lifeless body, and kneeling next to it was Cas.

Cas was shaking, his hands trembling as they both held on to Dean’s wrist. Dean’s heart broke at the sight. He knew that Castiel cared deeply about him, but being confronted with it like this… It was a lot to take in.

But Dean couldn’t afford to get distracted now, he had to try and make it better, because that was the goal. Dean cleared his throat, and said Cas’ name to make Cas aware of his presence.

Cas’s head jerked up and he turned around, his wide blue eyes full of fear when they fell on Dean.

“D-Dean?” He stuttered.

Dean nodded, and held his hand out to Cas. Castiel looked slightly dazed, but he slowly got up to his feet, then placed his hand in Dean’s.

“That is not real, Cas. _He_ is not real.” Dean said gently, squeezing his friend’s hand. “I’m here, and I’m okay… And I don’t blame you for _anything_. You’ve always done whatever you could to help me, Cas. You never _failed_ me.”

And just like that, Cas threw himself into Dean’s arms, burying his face in Dean’s shoulder and breathing a sigh of relief. Dean tentatively draped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and hugged him back. The room changed around them as they stood in that intimate embrace. The bed with Dean’s body was suddenly gone, and the lighting turned brighter, warmer.

Dean smiled, satisfied, but then suddenly _everything_ started slipping away. Dean momentarily wondered if his mind controlling skills were faltering already, until it hit him what was _actually_ happening… Cas was _waking up._

“Shit!” Dean gasped as he was roughly pulled from the dream.

He found himself in Castiel’s room again, sitting on Cas’ bed. The hand that had been pressed to Cas’ forehead has slipped lower, and it was now cupping Cas’ cheek instead. Castiel’s big blue eyes were curiously studying Dean as Dean pulled back his hand and muttered an apology.

“I’m sorry, Cas… I just wanted you to get some sleep and I just… Sorry man, that didn’t go as I had planned. Damn, this is awkward…”

Cas got up into a sitting position so that his face was level with Dean’s, and he appeared to be amused. “Meaning you were planning for me to not find out?”

Dean grinned sheepishly. “Busted.”

“It’s okay, you know… I’ve done this for you a couple of times as well, Dean. I suppose that means we’re _even_. I understand why you did it, and I _appreciate_ it. I have been there myself…”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked, arching an eyebrow at his friend. “What do you mean, you’ve been there _yourself_?”

Castiel shrugged, it was an awfully _human_ thing to do. “When I  brought you back from hell… You had the most horrible nightmares, and I wasn’t always there to stop them but a lot of the time I…”

Cas didn’t finish his confession.

Dean stayed silent as well. He didn’t know what to say. There was nothing more _to_ say, so instead of talking, Dean leaned forward to wrap his arms around Castiel again, but this time _for real._  

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel whispered into Dean’s shoulder. The words were simple, yet effective.

“Back at you, buddy.” Dean said as one of his hands affectionately stroked through the soft hair on the back of Cas’ head. “ _Right back at you…”_

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
